The Bloody Rose
by darkYui
Summary: This is my first fanflic, so please be nice.The Bloody Rose is the most powerful vampire ever, even more powerful than the purebloods. Their powers are uncontrollable. Everyone either wants them dead or to use them to gain power.Aisling is one of the last
1. It All Starts Here

The Bloody Rose

Some people think that the legend of the Bloody Rose is just a legend, but it's much more. There is a real Bloody Rose somewhere out there, hiding, hoping that no one will ever find out her secret. How do I know that? I am the Bloody Rose.

The clock struck midnight; I looked up into the night sky only to see blackness. I took a quick glance at my surroundings. I was surrounded by giant snow covered sky scrapers. _They_ could come out of any one of them at any time. Better keep running to find a better hiding space, home isn't safe any more. I started to run as fast as I could, the next town would be a nice place to star over; maybe even the one after the next, the farther the easier to start over. When I got to the end of town I saw _him_. The one with the snow white hair; _he_ glared at me with his cold lilac eyes. _He_ just wanted to use me just like all the others.

Who am I? I am one in the shadow of the night waiting for my prey; I am the wind blowing through your hair. Formally I am called Aisling. I don't know anything about my past, except the words that someone important to me said. "Stay away from the immortal ones; avoid them, at all costs." I live by those words. I snapped out of my daze, _he_ started to edge closer and closer to me until he broke into a run towards me. I just slightly dodged him; I started to dash towards the wood knowing he would not follow me. I ran into the one with the blood red eyes. He lunged for me but I swiftly sled underneath his legs. Suddenly I was surrounded by the horrific immortal ones. There was no way out. No hope of surviving. I looked for side to side for a way to escape.

_They_ were all staring at me like I was a _monster! _ _They_ were the monster, not me. I was just…me. Right? I waited till they weren't fully looking and jumped straight up about 50 or 60 feet. Just as I thought I escaped them I hit my head on a tree branch. Suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open, I think I'm gonna blaaaaa…

End of chapter 1


	2. Trapped

Chapter 2

When I awoke it was pitch black. No matter where I went the scenery never changed. Then I saw the most gorgeous person ever, he was just so... what's the word? Stunning. He looked a lot like me, the same chocolaty brown hair and the mesmerizing green eyes; he could be my older brother or even my twin brother. I just felt a deep connection between me and him, like I've known him all my life. I wanted to be with him so badly, but every time I took a step forward he took a step back. I could just tell by looking into his eyes that he loved me but he just couldn't be with me. It looked like he didn't trust himself. His bright green eyes filled with love, desires, and hate. I tried to reach out to him; my arm just wasn't long enough. Suddenly he just disappeared from my sights, I ran all around trying to find him. He wasn't anywhere! I couldn't find him! It felt like the entire world… no the universe had just disappeared in front of my eyes. He was my world, he was my universe. I don't know why but I screamed as loud as I could. "!"

I woke up screaming, unfamiliar faces all around. I was in a house, a nice house a matter of fact. A girl with brown hair came to me running when I started to scream. "Its ok, its ok sweetie, it ok." She waited till I was calmed down to speak again. "My name is Yuuki cross," she said slowly with hand motions, she thought I was an _idiot_, "what is your name?" Every one has that point in time that they just really wanted to burst out the nearest window just to get away from the most annoying people in the world. Well, I'm gonna try, but as soon as I made the slightest move my whole body started to ache. Then, the one with the white hair came in. "Zero!" Yuuki said with excitement in her voice. So that's his name. Zero walked close to me. He reached for me; my first reaction was to protect my head which made me hurt even more. "When you fell last night a tree cut you deeply in the side so it will hurt to walk for awhile." Zero said with a harsh yet caring voice.

"Why are you helping me? All you and your friends want to do is use _me_ for your own good!" I growled.

"So the legendary bloody rose _can_ talk. A matter of fact she has a potty mouth." The red eyed one said sarcastically.

"Kaname!" Yuuki said sort of like when she saw zero. Must be torn between which person she should love.

"Stop saying everyone's name when they enter the room, damn it! I hate people like all of you! Annoying!" I pointed to Yuuki. "Can't make up their mind!" I said pointing to zero. "And people who are sarcastic!" I pointed to Kaname. I burst out of the door then tried to run as fast and as far as I could go until the pain from the gash got to me. I fell face first into the ground, epic fail. I heard someone kneel next to me; my eyes drifted up to see who it was. It was Yuuki; she smiled at me and patted my head. "After all that I still don't know your name." Yuuki sure was nice; after all I said, most people would be like screw you, you can go die in a hole. But she didn't give up on me instead she ran after me to just get my name, that idiot. "Aisling" I mumbled underneath my breath.

"What did you say?" she trying to coax me to trust her, it was not going to work.

"Aisling." I said in a louder and yet harsher tone. Damn it, it was working.

"A little louder."

"No."

"Come one." She said coaxing me.

"Aisling! Now remember so I don't have to say it again!" I yelled. That idiot doesn't know what she getting herself into...


	3. Recovered Truth

Chapter 3: Recovered Truth

~ Normal P.O.V. ~

A large boom filled the soundless forest where the two girls awaited their comrade.

"Do you think he completed his mission?" the shorter blonde one said with worry in her voice. Her chocolate brown eyes looked like they could burst into tears if one said the wrong things at the wrong time.

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR THE BIG BOOM A SECOND AGO?" the taller of the two yelled.

"What boom?" the blonde said with a look on her face that said DIMWIT. The taller one brushed her soft auburn curls off of her shoulders, her luminosity blue eyes analyzing the area for her possibly dead boyfriend. Worry started to consume her face.

"Elijabell." The smaller one said to the "slightly" worried one while tugging on her shirt.

"It's not what you think Laura! I'm not worried! Look there he is now!" Elijabell yelled out trying to distract her short attention span friend from the salty tears beginning to race down her cheeks.

The comrades watched their long awaited friend walk towards them. He walked in slow motion like those movies where the life guards are running in slow motion to save the kid from drowning. His god-like face showing no sign of emotion while he glided over to his comrades. His chocolate brown hair blowing ever so slightly in the wind. He edged closer now revealing a large folder. "This folder contains the information we have been looking for. I had to slit a _few_ throats to get it but it was worth it." The boy said in a mesmerizing tone some-what like a _vampire_. He gave the folder to Laura to look through, then he walked towards over to Elijabell. Elijabell wrapped her arms around his neck while her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist, then they kissed a long passionate kiss. Meanwhile Laura was engrossed in the file; trying to figure out the codes and ways to go place without getting caught by _them._ At first sight, anyone would think that Laura is a fun, not very bright girl but she actually one of the best hacker, she could hack into the president's email if she wanted to.

When Elijabell and her boyfriend finished, they sat next to the working Laura.

"Found any leads to her in the files, Laura?" the boy said gracefully. There was about ten minutes of silence until Laura answered. "I found a lead to find her!" Laura screamed in excitement. Everyone's face lit up when Laura said those wonderful seven words. Then, the boy's smile faded. "Wait, what if I can't get my little sister to believe that I'm her older brother? What if _they_ got a hold of her and killed her?" the boy yelled. Everyone shuddered at the thought. Elijabell kissed his cheek and gave him a smile that could illuminate the night. "Don't worry, Aisling will remember you not matter what and if she is dead we will avenge her death. But right now all we have to do is hope, Adrian. Just hope." _Just hope…_.

End of chapter 3


	4. Are Headmaster Supposed To Be Like This?

**Author note: **

** Hello there :) this is my first fanfiction ever! Plus it's my first author's not too. Why I put it on the four one, no one is able to explain that. First off I would like to apologize for updating so late! I had MAJOR writers block and a mix of other unhappy things. I am thinking about re writing the first chapter to make things a little clearer, what do you think? Plus if any one is kind enough to edit my chapters for me please PM me. Enjoy!:)**

Chapter 4: Are Headmasters supposed to be like this?

~ Aisling's P.O.V. ~

Yuuki and I were finally just starting to like each other when that damn Zero had to come ruin the moment, then he DRAGGED me across the ground back to the building that I had just escaped from. Yuuki was yelling at Zero to not drag me across the ground, with a mix of a mad and a frantic voice. By the time we were back into the strange building, all of the skin on my back was scrapped off and blood was gushing all over my favorite and only shirt. Oh he was going to get it later. This time I took a better look around the house that was once quite nice until I took a closer look; the walls were white, in the northern corner there was a desk with an extravagant chair. To the west was the kitchen and a dinning room table; everything in the kitchen was covered in peeling white paint. To the south was a couch, the couch was a soft cream with blood stains here and there.

My eyes slowly reverted back to the extravagant chair, there was one "_small" _detail I forgot to notice; an old man sitting in the chair. The old man had an ugly barf green scarf on, a tacky sweater, he was wearing glasses, and his blondish white hair was in messy a pony tail. He had a serious look on his face, which was looking all high and mighty. For all I could know he could be this cocky jack ass that raped little kids in his spare time. He pissed me off even before I met him. "Hello, my children!" the man said with a big goofy smile. So, he's the type of person who is all serious most of time, and then when he isn't serious he is super duper annoying. Fantastic… Yuuki stepped forward and began to talk in a respectful manner, "Head mas-" "Yuuki, how many times am I going to tell you this? Call me dad." The so called "head master" of this place said as he interrupted Yuuki. "D-d-dad," Yuuki shuddered at trying to say dad, anyone that is sane could tell she never wanted to call him that. Zero piped up "Old man. We have brought the girl that those leeches have captured." While he talked, he and Yuuki gestured toward me; while I was sitting as comfortably as I could on this suckish couch. I was squirming every now and then, not paying attention until I heard a familiar voice. "That hurts, Kiryu!" Kaname shouted pretending to be hurt by his comment as he popped between me and Zero out of nowhere.

"Want to go you little blood sucker?" Zero said trying to be gangster like as he jumped into a fighting stance. Kaname stood there and laughed "Like you could kill me. You don't have the guts."

"Want to say that again after I whip your ass?" Zero said scowling at Kaname. Anyone could easily tell that Zero was ready to blow Kaname's head off with the Bloody Rose (gun) any second. Opposed to Kaname who kept a cooled head while laughing at Zero. Suddenly Yuuki jumped in between the two and started _trying_; hence the word _trying_, to stop the two from fighting inside the headmaster's office by yelling out "!" Yea, I can read between the lines and figure all that out. "Yuuki, why did you try and stop them? I wanted to see some heads roll!" I yelled while pouting as I jumped off that super uncomfortable couch while flailing my arms. I bet I must look like a lunatic. Then the head master started to crack up uncontrollably; probably from the scene he just saw, I'm just guessing, though. "Who knew that the legendary blood rose is such a riot!" the chairman yelled in between laughing his head off. Everyone froze in place like statues; they stopped what they were doing and started to stare at the laughing headmaster with bewilderment. Everyone stayed frozen until the headmaster stopped laughing, put his head back on this neck (kidding!), and put his serious business face on. As everyone still stood frozen he began to speak, "Aisling…that's your name right?" I nodded in agreement as he continued to speak directly to me. "I brought you here, to make a deal with you. We could give you shelter and protection. In exchange, all you have to do is go to school here and go on patrol around the school every so often. Deal?" he held his hand out to me. All of this information made my head spin. I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind; I said "_This _is a _school_? It looks more like a graveyard than a school!" my statement made the headmaster crack up. "Oh, Aisling! You're just so hilarious! I'll take that as a yes. I'm going to put you in day class, don't worry you're not the only vampire in the day class. One of the vampires thinks I don't know she's a vampire! Haha! I wasn't a vampire hunter for nothing in my younger days." The head master managed to blurt out while laughing. "Yuuki will take you to your room and get you your new uniform, while us guys have a _nice long_ chat. Oki doki? Bu-bye!" he said while pushing Yuuki and I out of the building and closing the door with a loud slam followed by some yelling.

After we were forced out of the "_nice_" little house that the headmaster resided inside, Yuuki and I walked to get my uniform for the school. After Yuuki retrieved my uniform we started to walk towards the dorm (Yuuki informed me about a dorm which was a place where a bunch of students lived on the school ground). As we started to get closer towards the dorm I noticed how gigantic and glorious it was. It was like a fancy restaurant on the outside! As we walked through the magnificent building, Yuuki stopping every so often to tell me about the history of EVERYTHING. It seemed like it took four hours to walk up the stairs to the third floor. She guided me to room 313, and then stood outside the door and handed me the key to the room. "Your roommate is most likely inside of your room right now. If you need me, I will be in room 233 on the second floor, okay? Your roommate… well I don't want to spoil the surprise for you so I will just say nothing and let you find out for yourself. Bu-bye!" and with that she left me. Suddenly my whole body started trembling. I was not scared but apparently my body was. I called up all the strength left in my body and put it into trying to turn the knob to my new home for 3 years.

~End of chapter 4~


End file.
